Jade Meets Red
by ScribbleScribbleDoo
Summary: Dolorosa's eyes were watery as she kissed his tiny head. Her tears ran down her cheeks but despite then she smiled. Nothing will seperate them now. T for mild swearing (on the Dolorosa's part)


This is my first one-shot and I am glad you have decided to read this thing. I welcome reviews—please do. I may or may not turn this to a multi-chapter as I am still working on drafts. I may also try to re-edit this again but as for now I am careless XD

Read on, brother!

The tall jadeblood sighed as she readied her makeup brush. But instead, it turned to a whip, its lash fresh from a dried, unidentified blood color. Probably the other monster she had to drive away for scaring the wigglers like hell.

She looked at the Dark Wood, and prepared her entry.

But nethertheless she knew her way this time, and it seems the monsters left her alone.

Dolorosa looked for the cave the wigglers will be staying at. As Head Jadeblood instructed, the wigglers should've been picked up by their lusus, guardians that took form by a terrifying monster. Well, not exactly terrifying. She was raised by a virgin mother grub afterall, and she wasn't terrifying.

Okay, maybe her legs made her think of creepy crawlies such as locusts and other shit, but never mind. It made her sad that her lusus passed away, many sweeps ago...

Dolorosa was careful of the dress jadebloods were made to wear. Twigs could tear it for it is made of soft material. Such convenience jadebloods were given. Dolorosa was often amazed by the complexity of their anatomy as well as reproduction, but right now she should focus.

Finally, she saw the cave. From her sylladex, with no trouble, she brought out a ready lamp and put in her whip.

This should be fun.

Dolorsa entered its watery depths. Usually, for a wiggler, this should be an ideal environment after the long run. On the floor were different blood colors- smears for burgundy, yellow, olive green and blue. There were also, she assumed, a trail of jade green. Dolorosa wondered if the grub survived or not.

She continued walking, now holding her skirts higher. She began searching around tiny rocks and cracks, but there were none. She somehow remembered how she had come here- little grub that she was. Those _were_ shitty trials. Dolorosa shuddered as she reminiscents the past.

"Screeee!"

She let out a scream in surprise, dropping the lantern.

And oh, how it distintegrated with contact to water.

What the hell was that?

Blindly, she searched for the lantern on the floor. She felt it, and since she so readily had not prepared extra oil, she had to walk in semi darkness.

She knew the cave well, anyway. Been here for the last six sweeps, ever since she was eligible for doing so.

Dolorosa reached the end of the cave and sighed. She brought out her whip and slashed the wall-along with the many slashes it had that could only mean the inspection was done.

No lone wigglers were found.

Dolorosa decided to walk back to the mouth of the cave. As she did, she heard tiny crawling movements, tsk tsk tsk it sounded on the stone floor. She turned around, but with the darkness she could not properly see. On, on the sound went, but she assumed it was the dripping water.

But when she reached the cave's mouth, the Alternian sun shone brightly, the same cry ehoed. "Screeee!"

"No Monsters Are Permitted-" her voice echoing horribly, and as she sylladexed her lantern and brought out her whip, she turned around- and she saw a little red wiggler following her steps.

The wiggler's eyes looked curious and innocent for a moment, but when it saw her weapon he whimpered in fear, and began to cry. "Screee...screee..."

"Oh My," was the only thing that came from her lips. All those sweeps she has forgotten the sound of a wiggler's call, and she felt guilt in her heart for acting such a lunatic. Immedietely she once again put away her weapon, and regained her composure.

"Screee...screee." The wiggler continued to cry, and backing away it returned back to the semi-darkness of the cave. The Alternian sunlight was blinding him.

"Oh, No, Please..." she called. The wiggler's cocked its head up and looked at her with teary eyes. Cautiously it was listening, and cautiously Dolorosa walked to it and bended down on its level.

"What Are You Doing Here?" she asked. All her life Dolorosa has studied wiggler body language, for it is clearly impossible to learn a wiggler's vocabulary. And it is very clear that this wiggler is lost and very, very, scared.

"Scree, scree, screee..." it said, bending its head low. Dolorosa finally understood.

"You Mean, No Lusus Took You?" Dolorosa said, her heart wrenching. Never in her lessons or in her life has she encountered this phenomenon. How could no lusus take this wiggler? From what she'd heard, the lusus population were growing really well-they were even filing a request of taking care of two grubs, due to their overpopulation.

But why?

It just nodded its head and whimpered. "Screee...screee."

The wiggler must've assumed she would be his lusus, and when she acted like a bloodthirsty bitch she had just made him assume that no one in Alternia wants to take care of him or her.

"Come Here," she said gently, holding out her hand. The wiggler raised its head suddenly, raw hope expressed in its red eyes. Never had she seen such eyes-they were not burgundy but if she would be correct with her knowledge of colors, shades and hue- his blood color is candy red to be accurate. Reluctantly it came forward, still far away from her stretched out hand.

"I Won't Hurt You," she smiled. Her heart beats faster as the wiggler, in slow steps finally came contact to her hand. She noticed that he had short hair and masculine face. The feel of his legs on her hand was a bit disturbing, but that she did not mind for she was looking right at his eyes.

And somehow, they just _knew._

What was she _thinking_?

But she cursed all lawful thoughts away.

She smiled gently as she said, with all her heart, "I Will Be Your Guardian Now."

The wiggler's eyes widened. She smiled and nodded, and she felt his head nuzzling her palm. "Screee...Screee!" it said happily. She reached for her other hand and petted his little body, then his hair, and she noted how he purred comfortingly.

The sun was setting to twilight when she sat a few edges by the mouth, rocking the little wiggler as he fell asleep. She had apologized for her behavior awhile ago and he responded to one of the most "adorable" ways possible-biting her hand. She almost laughed at its ridiculousness-it was his revenge afterall- but as she disciplined him he affectionately nuzzled her instead. She fed him some of the milk she had, she told him stories and he would listen, would smile with a delighted "screee."

The moon, stars and galaxies shone brightly on the evening sky as she left the cave, her disposition reflecing the serenity of the universe as she was careful not to disturb his dreams.

As much as she is learning to love the wiggler, Dolorosa is also worried.

His blood color, reflective of his wiggler body, is candy red. The color was not in the hemospectrum, never had she heard of such a case. She feared of what Head Jadeblood would do- a mutant blood color? Preposterous! she would say.

She feared for his life.

All Dolorosa knows that this wiggler is destined for great things.

All she knows that she will protect him, no matter what will happen.

All she knows that she will be his mother, and he will be her son.

Dolorosa's eyes were watery as she kissed his head. Her tears ran down her cheeks but despite then she smiled.

Nothing will seperate them now.


End file.
